sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Obsidian (Flame Prince)
Obsidian is a character made by Flame Prince (Kericstar). Obsidian is a Homeworld war strategist who White Diamond consults for war strategy and who checks up on Kindergartening. Appearance Obsidian is a tall, lanky Gem with fair skin greyish skin. His upper body is very scrawny, making him look unintimidating. His ears and chin are exceptionally pointy and his eyes are extremely curvy. His dark black eyes are usually half-closed, giving off the impression that he's almost never interested in what he's doing. His hair is in an afro-type style and ends in a widow's peak. He wears a black, sleeveless bodysuit that's divided by a White Diamond symbol in the middle. Several diamonds are littered around his leg area, and there's one on each kneecap. His legs/feet are also designed with white diamonds. He also wears a dark purple fez that ends in a white diamond and a black tassle. Personality Obsidian's nowhere near brutish, but he isn't very kind either. He's often condescending, and often underestimates his enemies if he isn't already aware of their abilities. He's serves White Diamond in her personal court, so he thinks very highly of himself, though he doesn't often clearly show it. He isn't one for arguing, because he often goes with his first instinct anyway. The only beings he's willing to listen to are high-ranking Gems. Obsidian keeps White Diamond in high regards. He'd never do anything to defy her, and is often going on missions that she assigns. Because Obsidian is such a straightforward Gem, he'd do just about anything to get a task done. He doesn't care much about consequences, because he knows that White Diamond will most likely bail him out of any situation. As for the other Diamonds, Obsidian doesn't much care for them. He'd never do anything to disrespect them, but he recognizes his sole purpose is to serve his Diamond. He's almost always victorious in combat. Obsidian would prefer talking over fighting, as strategizing is his main purpose, but he can easily hold his own against even Quartz soldiers when it comes down to it. Obsidian thinks every decision at least two times over before reacting. Though he has the aid of a few helpful powers, and a large weapon, it's Obsidian's quick wits that really make him the great fighter he is. History Obsidian is a Gem that was created on Earth thousands of years ago for the purpose of serving White Diamond as her war tactician. Before the rebellion, Obsidian was in charge of deciding which planets were fit to be colonized. He, along with several other Gems, were in charge of checking on several Kindergartens. He and White Diamond became well-aquainted over the years, and now she goes to him to make several decisions for him. Abilities Obsidian possesses traits and abilities that are common among all Gems. Skillset * Warhammer Proficency: Obsidian is able to summon his warhammer from his gemstone with ease. Though he is not particularly strong for a Gem, wielding a large warhammer gives off the impression that he is. He's able to deliver very powerful blows to his enemies. When handled correctly, Obsidian is able to even throw Quartz' off their guard. ** Energy Projection: '''His warhammer is also able to fire off concussive blasts from the top of his hammer. This can be done in large, charged-up blasts or smaller rapid-fire ones. ** '''Weapon Size Augmentation: '''Obsidian can increase and decrease the size of his hammer at any time. He's able to make the weapon as big as a double-decker bus, or as small as a pencil. * '''Enhanced Intellect: '''Because he was made to be one of White Diamond's personal consultants, Obsidian was created to be extremely intelligent. He's usually able to manipulate his enemies, and predict their moves before they even think of them. * '''Gem-tech Interfacing: Like many war-related Gems, Obsidian is able to access Homeworld technology interfaces with ease. This allows him to easily pilot Gem ships. On some occasions, he's even able to hack into limb enhancers. Unique Abilites * Fire Manipulation: Obsidian can summon black fire from his hands and feet, allowing him to set fire to just about any substance. He can control the fire to be released in fire balls, or a large blast of fire. Though his fire mostly does heat damage, there is some concussive pressure behind blasts of it. ** '''Heat Resistance: '''Though he's not able to resist heat as intense as lava, he is easily resist fire as hot as his own. * '''Shadow Manipulation: '''Usually his go-to power, Obsidian is able to manipulate existing shadows. ** '''Shadow Constructs: '''Obsidian is capable of forming constructions out of fire that he can control at will. He's able to form objects like domes, weapons, and various other objects. Basically, if Obsidian has enough concentration, and enough shadow to work with, he can create just about any construct. Relationships White Diamond Obsidian is never reluctant to show his loyalty to White Diamond. His complete devotion often leads him to be praised by her, much to his apprecitation. Other Diamonds Although he doesn't like the other Diamonds very much, he still shows respect to them. The only reason is isn't a fan of the other Diamonds is because he completely belives in White Diamond's superiority. Trivia * Obsidian was fully aware that Rose Quartz would one day rebel, but wasn't able to foil any of her plans in time. * Obsidian and his weapon are slightly taller than Pearl and her's. * Fusions that include Obsidian are often very stable, excluding a few exceptions. Gemology * Obsidian is a naturally occuring volcanic glass formed as an extrusive igneous rock. It is produced when felsic lava extruded from a volcano cools rapidly with minimum crystal growth. * It is commonly found within the margins of rhyolitic lava flows known as obsidian flows, where the chemical composition (high silica content) induces a high viscosity and polymerization degree of the lava. * Obsidian is hard and brittle; it therefore fractures with very sharp edges, which were used in the past in cutting and piercing tools, and it has been used experimentally as surgical scalpel blades. Gemstone OBSIDIAN BACK.png Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Characters Category:Homeworld Category:Gemsonas